Pokemon: Post-Graduation
by OverThrashZ
Summary: Kuzaku has finally built up the courage to enter the Hoenn Pokémon League! How will he far against his extremely tough opponents? Contains mentioning of Amourshipping and OCxMay. Rated M for the usual stuff. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! Just so you know, this story is actually a spin-off of Pokémon Free School, a story I am currently writing the first chapter of on my main account about one of my favourite OC's, and May. In this story, I show you how Kuzaku competed in a Pokémon League, not long after graduating from the Pokémon Free School! Normally, I would make the original first, as this doesn't really make sense, but I wanted to make a story that had heaps of battles in it, just because I enjoy writing them.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kuzaku walked into the stadium, smiling around at the people around him. He could see that they were very excited to watch the Hoenn League, and he intended to show them a whole new side of Pokémon battling.

Suddenly, a finger tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Kuzaku spun around on his heel, and, before he could react, was engulfed in one of the tightest bear-hugs imaginable.  
"Good morning Kuza!" the person hugging him said. It was his 5-year girlfriend, May.  
"Hey May..." Kuzaku replied, sighing.  
"Is everything okay?" May asked.  
"Everything's great, now that you're here!" he answered, sounding a little more up-beat.  
"Aw!" the brown-haired girl giggled, kissing him on his cheek.  
"I'm just a bit worried about the league, that's all," Kuzaku added.  
"Don't worry honey, you'll do awesome! I'm sure of it!" May grinned in reply.

"Hehe, thanks May," he smirked as May finally loosened her grip on him.  
"And for every time you do well," she continued, pushing her body closer to his, and whispered the next thing she said into his ear, licking it seductively, "I'll give you better and better rewards..." Kuzaku didn't reply this time. Instead, he blushed redder than a tomato, but tried to hide it. Suddenly, he felt something touching his sensitive area.

"Oh my, is that an enlarged pokeball or are you just happy to see me?" the seductress grinned again. As soon as she said that, Kuzaku pulled out an enlarged Pokeball from inside his trousers (for some reason they weren't attached to his pokeball belt) and held it up to May, who burst out laughing.  
"Go on Kuza, you'd better get inside, or you'll be late!" she quickly said, looking at the time. She kissed him on the lips and ran off, waving. Kuzaku smiled back and waved, before walking out onto the field inside the arena.

He looked around him and saw 63 other men and women, standing around the field. He realised now that these were the other 63 trainers who intended to participate in the Hoenn League. Some of them he even recognised! His old school friend called Ash Ketchum was there, people had been saying that Ash and Serena went to Kalos together, after their school journeys ended, and even saved the entire world from a great threat! Kuzaku wasn't sure as to whether to believe it or not, but he was still happy to see his old friend.

Suddenly, a loud voice came booming over some sort of floating tannoy above everyone.

"LADIES, GENTLEMEN AND POKEMON! IT IS MY GREAT HONOUR TO WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE 107TH HOENN POKEMON LEAGUE!" it cried, and the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. The person talking, who apparently was also the commentator, began explaining how everything would work. Kuzaku had done plenty of research already, so he didn't need to listen. Instead, he waited until they revealed the 32 match-ups on the giant screen in front of all of the trainers. When they did, Kuzaku saw that he was actually going to participate in the third battle. The first was between a girl named Alicia, and a guy named Tom. The second was actually between Ash, and a girl named Alesha. Kuzaku himself was to be fighting a man called Gareth.

60 trainers, including Kuzaku, all walked away from the battlefield, as everyone prepared for the first battle of the league.

* * *

 _"Well that went as quickly as it came..."_ Kuzaku thought to himself as the second battle came to an end. Ash won using his Talonflame, Pikachu and Hawlucha, and he made it seem as if it was nothing.

At last, it was Kuzaku's turn. He and Gareth both walked onto their respective platforms as a rocky-terrain battlefield arose from a seemingly-bottomless pit.

"And for our third battle, between Kuzaku from our very own region, and Gareth, from Unova, the battlefield will be the rocky terrain!" the commentator announced. A referee - dressed in smart, red and white clothes - stepped onto his own little platform at a far side of the battlefield. He began to explain the rules, about how it was a 3-on-3 battle, the field would be changed after two Pokémon from either side's team were unable to battle, and everything else important.

"Trainers, prepare your first Pokémon!" the referee finally shouted, raising one of his hands. Kuzaku held his first Pokémon in his hand, and so did Gareth, they both positioned themselves, ready to begin their battle.

"Battle... begin!" the referee roared, and as soon as he did, both Kuzaku and Gareth threw their balls high into the air.

"WEAVILE, LET'S DO THIS!"  
"SAMUROTT, WE'VE GOT THIS ONE!"

The Ice/Dark Type and the Water Type were released onto parallel sides of the battlefield, releasing their mightiest battle cries. The crowd cheered as Kuzaku made the first command.

"USE BLIZZARD TO FREEZE LAPRAS RIGHT INTO PLACE! QUICK!" he commanded. Before Gareth could even react, Lapras was frozen solid by a devastating Blizzard attack.

"NOW CHIP AWAY AT THE ICE WITH NIGHT SLASH!" Kuzaku continued. Weavile thrust itself forward with a dark-ish blade glowing in its hand. It began to quickly chop off every sharp corner of the ice block until Samurott was in a ball of ice.

"NOW USE BRICK BREAK TO SEND SAMUROTT FLYING, FINISH THIS!" the Pokémon's trainer added. Weavile smashed upwards into the ball, sending Samurott high into the air. Suddenly, Gareth began to grin.

"Now, Samurott. Megahorn." the boy muttered, just barely loud enough for an audience to hear. Spinning around, Samurott's shell-horn extended rapidly, and quickly cut through the ice ball, releasing Samurott. It flew down towards Weavile at rapid speed and made direct contact, dealing serious damage to Weavile, who could barely stand up afterwards.

"WEA-VILE!" the Pokémon cried.  
"Weavile! Are you alright?!" Kuzaku yelled. The dark/ice-type managed to stand up, barely. When it did, it growled harshly at Samurott, exerting its pressure.

"OKAY, NOW USE BLIZZARD!"  
"HYDRO CANNON!"

The two attacks collided with almost-equal power, creating waves of energy that zoomed around the stadium. One attack would push back the other, and then vice-versa. That went on for a while until finally, Weavile lost its energy. That Megahorn had really shaken the poor Pokémon up.

"HANG IN THERE, WEAVILE! USE BRICK BREAK TO BLOCK THE HYDRO CANNON!" Kuzaku cried in desperation.  
"KEEP USING HYDRO CANNON, FULL POWER!" Gareth countered. Just in a nick of time, Weavile stopped the Hydro Cannon in its tracks with Brick Break. As soon as it did, the Pokémon began closing in on its opponent.

"Come on, Samurott, just a little more!" Gareth snarled. Weavile persisted, until it was right in front of Samurott.

Kuzaku smirked, snapped his fingers and shouted, "NOW! POISON JAB!" Weavile let out one more mighty battle cry, and its arm came crashing down on Samurott's head, slamming it down into the floor. Smoke poured out of the damaged battlefield, and as it cleared, only Weavile remained standing.

"SAMUROTT IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, WEAVILE WINS!" the referee called out.  
"Samurott is down! In such a short amount of time, Kuzaku managed to take out the first of Gareth's three Pokémon... but Weavile is badly hurt! How will it do in the next round?" the commentator laughed.

"RAICHU, LET'S GO!" Gareth roared, releasing his second Pokémon. Kuzaku revealed his signature smirk again, and ordered Weavile to continue.

"In that case, we'll use Discharge!" his opponent grinned.  
"Get in close, dodge every bolt, and use Brick Break!" Kuzaku chortled, unknowing of Gareth's genious plan. Weavile rushed forwards, preparing a powerful Brick Break. It jumped into the air as Raichu ceased to continue, and appeared directly above of Raichu.

This time it was Gareth's turn to make a good counterattack, "NOW! YOU USE BRICK BREAK TOO, STRAIGHT UP!"

"Wait, what?!" Kuzaku shouted, his eyes widening. Raichu laughed devilishly and thrust its left paw upwards, hitting Weavile hard in the chest, slamming it into the ground.

"Weavile is unable to battle, Raichu wins!" The referee shouted, noticing that Weavile had passed out on the ground. Raichu gave a massive battle cry, showing off his glorious victory.

In the audience, May was starting to get worried.  
 _"Come on, Kuza... you can do this! You can't lose in the first round!"_ she thought to herself, before hearing someone call out her name from behind her.

"May! It's me! Hi there!" came a raspy, deep voice. May recognised it instantly.  
"Ash!" she smiled happily, turning around to see her old friend, beaming back at her.  
"How are you? It's so great to see you again!" the messy-haired boy laughed.  
"I'm great, thanks! I watched your first battle, you and your Pokémon were awesome!" she laughed as well. Suddenly, Ash's famous Pikachu jumped into May's arms, overjoyed to see her again.

"Pika-chu-pi!" the electric-type squeaked.  
"Haha, nice to see you again too, Pikachu," May giggled, nuzzling the small Pokémon that she had grown so fond of. Back down on the field, Kuzaku had prepared his second Pokémon.

"HELIOLISK, LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER!" he yelled, releasing his second Pokémon.

"USE DISCHARGE!" Gareth quickly commanded, before Kuzaku could even think. He quickly responded however, having the great skill of being able to think fast.

"USE DRAGON PULSE!" he shouted. The two attacks of equal power collided in mid-air, creating another thick smoke cloud. Somehow, the cloud managed to cover up both Pokémon - and while Heliolisk was much faster, Raichu appeared to be able to make more use of the cloud.

"GET IN CLOSE FROM BEHIND AND USE BRICK BREAK!" Gareth suddenly yelled. Kuzaku gasped out loud, unable to react quick enough, and Raichu hit Heliolisk hard from behind. The smoke finally cleared, and both Pokémon were still standing. While Heliolisk had taken a fair amount of damage from a super-effective hit, Raichu was practically unscathed. Kuzaku was determined to change that.

"USE U-TURN, NOW!" he commanded, and Heliolisk flew straight at Raichu.

"DODGE IT!" Gareth grinned. Raichu swiftly jumped out of the way, and Heliolisk 'supposedly' crashed into the ground.

"Oh no, Raichu has easily evaded that powerful hit, is it the end for Heliolisk already?!" the commentator shouted out.

"We're okay, right?! Keep that up, Heliolisk!" Kuzaku grinned.  
"HUH?!" Gareth's eyes widened more than ever. It turned out that Heliolisk had used the fast spinning momentum from the U-Turn to dig underground.

"NOW! USE DRAGON PULSE! MAX POWER!" the genius trainer cried out. A powerful Dragon Pulse crashed through the ground, engulfing Raichu and violently tossing it into the air. Heliolisk also flew into the air, but he was unscathed by the intense Dragon-type attack.

"WRAP THIS UP, HELIOLISK! U-TURN!"  
"KNOCK-OFF!"

The two attacks collided once more, sending another wave of energy through the arena. Yet another smoke cloud appeared, and when it finally cleared, both Pokémon were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"HELIOLISK AND RAICHU ARE BOTH UNABLE TO BATTLE, IT's A TIE!" the referee announced, as even the commentator revealed his own gasp. Both Pokémon were returned to their pokeballs and were replaced with the third and final pokeball of each trainer.

"It's the final battle, and two Pokémon on both sides are unable to continue, which means the battlefield will be changing right now!" the referee announced as the battlefield was lowered into what looked like an empty abyss, and a grassy terrain replaced it.

"And now the grassy terrain will be the field as both trainers release their third and final Pokémon!" the commentator added.

Up in the audience, Ash and May were still discussing the battle, taking it much more seriously now.

"If I'm any good at predictions, I'm guessing that Kuza's final Pokémon in this battle will be his Sceptile, which means this battlefield is perfect for them! Gareth on the other hand, I'm not so sure. Let's just hope he has no Pokémon with a type advantage..." Ash frowned.  
"Yeah... come on Kuzaku..." May sighed.

Down in the arena, Kuzaku was thinking carefully about his next move, and finally threw his favourite Pokeball into the air.

"It's all up to you now... SCEPTILE!" he shouted.  
"FLAREON, LET'S GO!" Gareth yelled as well. The two Pokémon roared aggressively as they appeared in the centre of blue and white flashes of light. Nobody had noticed yet, but Sceptile was wearing a thin wristband, holding a mega stone in the middle...

"WE NEED TO MAKE THIS A QUICK ONE, FLAREON! USE FLAME CHARGE!" Gareth commanded. Without hesitation, Flareon rushed towards Sceptile, glowing in a harsh red light.

"Block it with Dragon Claw, then knock Flareon backwards!" Kuzaku countered. Sceptile aggressively pushed the Pokémon further away with a powerful Dragon Claw, sending Flareon flying backwards.

"Don't let them get past us, Flareon! USE SHADOW BALL!" Gareth snarled again. Sceptile quickly dodged it using its own instinct and grinned at the Pokémon.

"And now it's time, Sceptile!" Kuzaku smirked evilly. He slowly unbuttoned his jacket, revealing a small connection to his Pokeball belt... and it was holding a Key Stone! He lifted it out of its slot carefully and held it up in the air.

"KEY STONE, NOW IS THE TIME... SHOW ME THE POWER - OF MEGA EVOLUTION!" the boy roared, and the Key Stone began to emit warm beams of energy that surrounded Sceptile's mega stone.

"Grr..." Gareth growled as Sceptile began to change form. As its transformation into its Mega Evolution finished, the crowd burst into cheers of amazement.  
"USE QUICK ATTACK, NOW!" he cried.  
"Block it with X-Scissor," Kuzaku said plainly, sounding much more confident and much less tense now. The two attacks collided and both Pokémon were knocked far backwards.

"THERE! TRAP IT WITH ROCK SLIDE!" he screamed. Gareth didn't even reply, it seemed as if he was just waiting for something... Naturally, this made Flareon hesitate too, and it was ultimately crushed with Rock Slide.

"SEND THE ROCKS RIGHT BACK AT SCEPTILE WITH FLAME CHARGE!" Gareth suddenly clicked. Using the power of Flame Charge, Flareon rebounded the rocks towards Sceptile.

"DODGE THEM AND GET IN CLOSE WITH LEAF BLADE!" Kuzaku cried.  
"USE FLAME CHARGE, ONE LAST TIME!" Gareth cried too, beginning to panic.  
"GO!" they both roared in unison. The two Pokémon closed in on one another, contrasting speed with a signature, and much more powerful, attack. At last, they collided, creating one final smoke cloud. Unfortunately, as it cleared, both Pokémon were still standing, facing their opponent's trainers and standing on their opponent's respective battlefield side. Everyone, and that means literally everyone, around the two Pokémon, held their breath, waiting for a reaction; the two stayed in those exact positions for quite a while, and neither trainer dared to make a single command.

But finally, it seemed as though Flareon was the first to fall, unable to withstand the incredible power of Mega Sceptile anymore. Every crowd member who was routing for Kuzaku began to scream and cheer in joy. May and Ash were, of course, the loudest by far. Even Pikachu joined in! It was such a great feeling to be able to break through the qualifying round after such an intense, heated battle.

"Flareon is unable to battle, Mega Sceptile wins - which means that the victory goes to Kuzaku!" the referee announced for the last time, officially confirming Kuzaku's victory.

"FLAREON IS DOWN, AND THAT MEANS THAT KUZAKU WILL BE MOVING ON TO THE SECOND ROUND! WHAT AN AMAZING BATTLE CONSIDERING THAT THIS IS ONLY THE QUALIFYING ROUND!" the commentator concluded as Kuzaku and Gareth shook hands.

"That was a great battle, thanks for showing me true power shared between people and Pokémon," Gareth smiled, releasing his grip on Kuzaku's hand.  
"No, it's me who should be thanking you. Thanks..." Kuzaku replied, and the two new-found friends walked in opposite directions away from each other, and out of the arena.

* * *

Just outside of the stadium, May had been waiting patiently alongside Ash and Pikachu for Kuzaku to show up. As soon as he did, he found himself on the floor, being utterly paralyzed by the biggest group-hug he'd ever been a part of in his entire life.

"GREAT JOB, KUZA! YOU DID IT!" Ash and May shouted in Kuzaku's ears simultaneously.

"Haha, thanks guys... but I am really tired, so let's not celebrate too much, right? It is only the qualifying round, after all. I still have a long way to go, four rounds to be exact, if I want to win the entire sha-bang," Kuzaku laughed.  
"Right, right... of course..." Ash grinned, helping Kuzaku back up, "You just want some 'alone' time, right?" he winked at the trainer, smirking deviously.

"H-Hey! Shut up, man!" Kuzaku replied angrily, blushing madly. May didn't mind though, she simply hugged Kuzaku's arm and nuzzled him fondly, just as she had done to Pikachu earlier only.

"I'm only joking, haha! Relax!" Ash retorted, holding up his hands as if he was an innocent being accused of a crime. Kuzaku simply rolled his eyes in return.

Oh what a strange end to such a great day that was...

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand... done! So, what do you guys think? I personally am pretty proud of being able to write so much in one chapter! (I know for a lot of authors approximately 3K words in one chapter is nothing, but for me it's quite a lot) Just imagine how long the chapters towards the end of the story will be! Anyways, let me know in the reviews section as to whether or not you like this story so far, and stay tuned for next time! Peace out, homies!**


End file.
